Użytkownik:Ejyh/Postacie, których nigdy nie dokończę
Nat Natasha „Shane” Markov - '16-letnia hybryda nagi i harpii. Pochodzi z Rosji, ale w młodym wieku przeprowadziła się do USA. Mieszka razem z mamą oraz dziadkami, ponieważ jej ojciec pracuje na stałe we Francji. Interesuje się głównie pisaniem opowiadań, od czasu do czasu też rysuje oraz fotografuje, lecz zwykle powstrzymuje ją przed tym lenistwo. Nat ma potwornie niską samoocenę, przez co miała wiele problemów z akceptowaniem siebie, które nadal ją dręczą. Stara się jednak jakoś ułożyć życie w szkole, obejmując posadę przewodniczącej. Dąży do tego, by zmienić siebie na lepsze. Osobowość Wygląd Natasha jest całkiem wysoką dziewczyną, ma 170 cm wzrostu, o chudej, wręcz za bardzo figurze. Charakterystyczne są jej chude ręce, szczególnie w nadgarstku, ma przez to bardzo zgrabne dłonie. Jej cera jest bardzo blada, gdyż ma problemy z opalaniem. Na jej ciele w wielu miejscach widnieją jasnozielone łuski. głównie widać te na rękach oraz nogach. Na plecach dziewczyny znajdują się duże, białe skrzydła, przypominające bardziej aniele niż ptasie. Pomimo bycia córką nagi, ma normalne nogi, jedynie ciągnie za sobą turkusowo-zielony ogon. Włosy Natashy są naturalnie brązowe, lecz farbuje je od dłuższego czasu na biało. Tak samo jej oczy mają brązową barwę, lecz nosi cały czas zielone soczewki. Jej rzęsy z czasem przybrały biały kolor. Obok oczu również ma delikatne, zielono-niebieskie łuski. Ma długie kły, przypominające te wampirze, które nie wystają jej z ust. Zwykle publicznie nosi też okulary, ponieważ ma wadę wzroku. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|180pxRosja – państwo rozciągające się od wschodniej Europy poprzez północną część Azji po Ocean Spokojny. Federacja Rosyjska jest największym państwem na świecie pod względem powierzchni oraz szóstym największym w historii świata. Pod względem liczby ludności zajmuje 9. miejsce. Rosja należy do największych gospodarek świata, pod względem PKB zajmuje 6. miejsce na świecie. Państwo rosyjskie dysponuje największymi na świecie zasobami naturalnymi i źródłami energii. Rosja jest członkiem wielu międzynarodowych organizacji, m.in. jednym z pięciu stałych członków Rady Bezpieczeństwa ONZ, G20, Euroazjatyckiej Unii Gospodarczej, Wspólnoty Niepodległych Państw, Szanghajskiej Organizacji Współpracy i odgrywa znaczącą rolę w polityce światowej. Klasyczny potwór thumb|154pxNaga – fikcyjny gatunek istot w wielu utworach fantasy oraz grach RPG i komputerowych. Ich nazwa i wygląd pochodzi od istot z mitologii hinduskiej, które w hinduizmie i buddyzmie są wodnymi duchami mającymi ciało pół człowieka, pół węża. W fantasy nagi są na ogół istotami drugoplanowymi. W powieściowym cyklu Xanth Piersa Anthony’ego żyją w jaskiniach i walczą z goblinami. Są jednym z gatunków w grze fabularnej Dungeons & Dragons, pojawiają się w grach komputerowych Warcraft III, World of Warcraft, Runes of Magic, Warlords Battlecry III, Guild Wars, Final Fantasy, Battle for Wesnoth oraz w serii Heroes of Might and Magic. Do nag nawiązuje także imię Nagini – ulubionego węża Lorda Voldemorta z cyklu o Harrym Potterze autorstwa Joanne K. Rowling. thumb|left|146pxHarpie – duchy (demony) w mitologii greckiej, porywające dzieci i dusze oraz uosabiające gwałtowne porywy wiatru. Hezjod (Teogonia) nazywa harpie „pięknowłosymi” stworzeniami. Obraz harpii jako brzydkiej, uskrzydlonej kobiety-ptaka powstał dość późno, wskutek pomylenia tych stworzeń z syrenami. Rzymscy i bizantyjscy pisarze uszczegółowili ten wizerunek. Na wazie w Muzeum Berlińskim harpia trzyma małą figurkę bohatera w każdym szponie, a jej głowa jest podobna do głowy Gorgony, z wybałuszonymi oczami, sterczącym językiem i kłami. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Amelie Purrmeow Amelie poznała Natashę podczas kampanii wyborczej na przewodniczącego rady uczniowskiej. Niedługo po rozpoczęciu nowego semestru w Straszyceum, oficjalnie można było składać kandydatury. Niestety, niewielu uczniów zainteresowało się posadą. Tylko Amelie i Natasha wypełniły formularze zgłoszeniowe. Ze względu na małą konkurencję i dość dużą popularność wśród uczniów, kotka była przekonana o swojej wygranej, jednak jej nadzieje okazały się być złudne... Do wyborów został niecały tydzień. Natasha i Amelie w pocie czoła przygotowały plakaty, przypinki oraz naklejki z ich podobiznami i hasłami wymyślonymi przez autorki. Całymi dniami przechadzały się po korytarzach, rozwieszając plakaty i rozdając drobne upominki, aby zebrać jak największą liczbę głosów. Został jeden dzień do kampanii. Kiedy kotołaczka wracała z dodatkowych zajęć, spotkała Natashę, która przyklejała plakat z napisem "VOTE 4 SHANE" koło tablicy korkowej z ogłoszeniami. - Cześć, Nat... Co robisz...? - kotka podeszła do hybrydy, aby zacząć rozmowę. - Rozwieszam plakaty. A dlaczego pytasz? - odpowiedziała, nie przerywając swojej pracy. - Z czystej ciekawości... Powiedz... Naprawdę ci tak na tym zależy? - Szczerze? To trochę tak. Lubię mieć możliwość decydowania o czymś, o co dbam... chyba też po prostu lubię mieć kontrolę nad pewnymi rzeczami. Ale pomijając to, chcę by wszystkim się tu lepiej żyło - odpowiedziała ze spokojem w głosie. I wtedy Amelie coś zrozumiała... Nie zależało jej już na wygranej, tak jak wcześniej. Wiedziała, że im obu wyjdzie na dobre, jeśli to Natasha wygra wybory. Doszło do niej, że nie potrzebuje sławy, czy popularności, a obowiązki należące do przewodniczącej tylko by zaniedbywała... Gdyby tylko mogła cofnąć czas, nawet by nie kandydowała. Teraz pojęła to, że Natasha znacznie staranniej i sumienniej wywiąże się z obietnic oraz postanowień. Nazajutrz, w wampiauli, stawili się wszyscy uczniowie oraz nauczyciele. Amelie i Natasha stały na scenie. Miały wygłosić uprzednio przygotowane przemowy, podać argumenty, dla których to właśnie one powinny wygrać i korzyści płynące z ich wygranej. Dyrektorka podała Natashy mikrofon, dziewczyna zaczęła wygłaszać swoją przemowę, spoglądając ukradkiem na małą, kwadratową karteczkę, którą trzymała w dłoni. - Drodzy uczniowie i nauczyciele. Chcę udowodnić przede wszystkim sobie, że mogę przyczynić się do rozwijania naszej społeczności oraz że stać mnie na więcej. Pragnę rozwijać wasze zainteresowania, poprzez utworzenie kółek zainteresowań w naszej szkole. Obiecuję, że wywiążę się z każdej obietnicy, a swoje zadania i obowiązki będę wykonywać z przyjemnością. – Dziewczyna ukłoniła się, a widownia zaczęła bić jej gromkie brawa. Hybryda podała mikrofon z pokrzepiającym uśmiechem dla Amelie, która najwidoczniej bardzo stresowała się owymi wyborami. - Eh... ja... Ja... – dyrektorka ponaglała ją, wskazując palcem na swój prawy nadgarstek. Dała jej do zrozumienia, że musi się streszczać. – Ja... Chciałabym was wszystkich bardzo przeprosić... - Zebrani nie ukrywali zdziwienia. - Niestety, nie mogę wam obiecać, że będę dobrą przewodniczącą. Nie mogę wam obiecać, że będziecie zadowoleni z moich pomysłów. Nie mogę obiecać też, że wszystkie zadania wykonałabym tak dobrze, jak Natasha. Ale mogę wam obiecać jedną rzecz, ona na pewno spełni wasze wszystkie oczekiwania. Jestem tego pewna... – Amelie oddała mikrofon dyrektorce i zajęła miejsce miejsce obok Blair i San-Hee. Nie spodziewała się jednak, że wszystkim tak spodoba się jej krótka wypowiedź. Siedząca w sąsiednim rzędzie Natasha, z nadal lekko rozchylonymi wargami, zwróciła wzrok w stronę Amelie i posłała jej wdzięczny uśmiech, który kotka odwzajemniła. Po paru minutach, dyrektorka otworzyła kopertę z imieniem zwycięzcy, na podstawie zebranych głosów. - Wychodzi na to, że... mamy remis! – nagle, z końca sali dobiegł dźwięczny głos. - Chwileczkę! – Amelie przebiegła przez środek wampiauli i wbiegła po drewnianych schodkach. Szepnęła coś do ucha pani Krewnickiej i wróciła na swoje miejsce. - ...W związku ze zmianami, które nastąpiły w ostatniej chwili, nową przewodniczącą zostaje... Natasha! – gdy hybryda to usłyszała, nie mogła ukryć zdziwienia. Czyżby Amelie w ostatnim momencie zagłosowała właśnie na nią? Poczuła dziwne uczucie, była jej ogromnie wdzięczna. – A Amelie... – kobieta skinęła głową w jej kierunku. – Będzie jej zastępcą! Natasha zaczęła klaskać, ciesząc się, że to akurat Amelie obejmie tę rolę. Wyraziła swoje zadowolenie dla kotołaczki i podziękowała jej za wsparcie.Od tamtej pory, dziewczyny spędzały ze sobą wiele czasu, co pozwoliło im się zbliżyć do siebie i lepiej poznać. Pomagają sobie nawzajem w chwilach zwątpienia i śmiało mogą nazwać siebie straszyciółkami. Blair DeGhoul Z Blair poznały się w sytuacji, która dla nich obu nie była zbyt przyjemna. Pewnego ranka do Natashy podbiegła Amelie, wyraźnie zdenerwowana czymś, co nie wróżyło nic dobrego. Zanim hybryda zdążyła zadać pytanie, kotka pociągnęła ją za sobą, mówiąc, że nie ma czasu na wyjaśnienia. Zaprowadziła ją do sali gimnastycznej, gdzie oprócz niepełnej drużyny potworniarek, stała Blair ze skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Natasha kojarzyła dziewczynę z różnych opowiadań Amelie, głównie tych ostatnich, dotyczących podbojów miłosnych gargulki. Przywitała ją z uśmiechem, na który Blair starała się szczerze odpowiedzieć, ale nie dało się ukryć, że była niezadowolona. - Więc, o co chodzi z tym ciągnięciem mnie przez połowę szkoły? - zapytała Nat, zaczynając czuć się trochę niepewnie przez zaistniałą sytuację. - I mnie - dodała gargulka, poprawiając swoje okulary. - Ekhm... - odchrząknęła Amelie, przybierając poważny wyraz twarzy, jakby to była sprawa i śmierci... ale hej, gdyby tak było, to Blair nie musiałaby się przejmować, bo i tak nie żyje - to akurat dodała w myślach Nat, za bardzo rozmyślając nad słowami, które miały paść. - Potrzebuję was w składzie potworniarek, na jedną grę. I nie mogę przyjąć odmowy, bo każda inna kompatybilna osoba nagle złamała nogę lub ma ważny test. - Ja? - powiedziały w tym samym czasie zdziwione dziewczyny, patrząc najpierw z niedowierzaniem na Amelie, a potem na siebie. - My? - Jesteście bardzo kompatybilne, booo... um... zawsze pomożecie przyjaciółce w potrzebie? - Kotołaczka przybrała najbardziej niewinny wyraz twarzy, po czym złożyła ręce. - Proszę, jesteście moją ostatnią nadzieją... W tym Amelie miała rację - dziewczyny zawsze starały się pomóc swoim przyjaciołom w potrzebie, a Natasha szczególnie nie potrafiła odmawiać, chyba, że tyczyło się to wstania przed dziesiątą nad ranem. Zgodnie popatrzyły na siebie z gargulką, po czym kiwnęły głowami, prawie natychmiastowo żałując tej decyzji. Amelie uśmiechnęła się szeroko i klasnęła w dłonie, biorąc obie przyjaciółki za ręce, by zaprowadzić je do szatni. Bo szybkim przebraniu się w kostiumy, dołączyły do reszty składu potworniarek. Kapitana zastępowała Amelie, więc to ona uczyła je układu na ten mecz. Dziewczyny... nie radziły sobie najlepiej. Szczególnie Blair, która nie miała takiego doświadczenia w chodzeniu na obcasach, a tańczenie w nich to zupełnie inny poziom trudności. Nat nadrabiała to trochę potajemnym tańczeniem w domu układów tanecznych z jej ulubionych piosenek oraz prawdopodobnie przebiegnięciem dwóch kółek na obcasach w trzeciej klasie. Szybko się jednak męczyła, co przynosiło podobne efekty, co u gargulki. Dostały tylko godzinę przerwy przed meczem, którą poświęciły na łapaniu oddechu oraz rozmyślaniu, czemu popełniły taki poważny błąd. Porozmawiały trochę ze sobą, dowiadując się o swoich wspólnych zainteresowaniach. Mecz w końcu się rozpoczął, więc nie miły więcej czasu na przyjemności. - Jeśli dzisiaj umrę, to niech rozsypią moje prochy nad plażą w Malibu - powiedziała Nat wystarczająco głośno, by usłyszała ją Blair. - Czemu w Malibu? - Mnie pytasz? Po prostu brzmiało romantycznie - odpowiedziała zdenerwowana hybryda, mierząc wzrokiem dużą widownię, jaka się zebrała na trybunach. - Jeśli umrzemy, to umrzemy razem - skwitowała gargulka, z dziwnie pewnym uśmiechem. - Ale ty... - Nie pytaj, po prostu brzmiało romantycznie. - Na ten tekst Natasha trąciła Blair lekko ramieniem, rzucając jej szybki uśmiech. Tym samym potworniarki zaczęły wykonywać swój układ i rzucać hasła motywacyjne w stronę drużyny Straszyceum. Blair i Natasha z całych sił próbowałby nadążać za resztą dziewczyn i śledzić ich ruchy, co przynosiło średni skutek, ale jakiś przynosiło. Nikt nawet ich nie wygwizdał... jeśli cheetrleaderki można wygwizdać. Wszystko wydawało się być w porządku, dopóki nie przyszedł moment na zrobienie ostatniej figury - piramidy. To zdecydowanie było ponad możliwości obu dziewczyn, które dodatkowo były zmęczone tak długim wysiłkiem fizycznym. Amelie w ostatniej chwili przegrupowała resztę dziewczyn tak, aby i bez Natashy i Blair piramida się udała. Obie hybrydy nadal znajdowały się zbyt na widoku, a zejście z niego nie przyszło Nat do głowy, kiedy krzyknęła do gargulki: - Zachowuj się naturalnie! A sama położyła się na ziemi w pozie przypominającej w pół Kim Kardashian leżącą na plaży, a w pół sikającego psa. Blair na ten widok zrezygnowała z jakiegokolwiek starania się, by zapozować, i po prostu machała pomponami, usilnie ukrywając swój uśmiech. Koniec końców, drużyna Straszyceum przegrała, jednak w duszy Natasha i Blair czuły się zwycięzcami... jeśli za nagrodę można liczyć pot i łzy. Po tym wydarzeniu zaczęły się ze sobą przyjaźnić. Virgo Dziewczyny poznały się w bibliotece. Obie zawędrowały tam, aby poszukać inspiracji na zbliżającą się lekcję kreatywnego pisania. Tematem miało być stworzenie dzieła w klimatach medieval fantasy. Virgo siedziała przy stoliku z wybranym tomikiem od dłuższego czasu. Wtem dosiadła się do niej Natasha z książką, którą kotka chciała znaleźć. Widocznie ktoś ją przeniósł w inne miejsce. Zaintrygowana po czasie zapytała hybrydy o treść. Ta podzieliła się pokrótce wrażeniami a Vir odwdzięczyła się komentarzem na temat swojej. Zaraz wypędził je jednak czas, bo niedługo miały rozpocząć się zajęcia. Na lekcji każda była skupiona na swoim zadaniu. Pierwsza odczytała swoją pracę Virgo. Była ciekawa, ale kotka nie miała wielkiego talentu piśmienniczego i jej twór nie mógł się równać z pracą Natashy, która zachwyciła ją i nauczyciela. Po zajęciach kotka zaczepiła hybrydę gratulując jej oceny i stworzonej historii. Nat podziękowała i chciała się oddalić, ale kotołaczka zaczęła wypytywać ją o pracę i zagadywać na inne tematy. Spędziły na rozmowach całą przerwę. Tak zostały przyjaciółkami. Hinata Shimizu Marina Nazarova Znajomi Justin Saina Jodrin Raghba Ally "Octo" Pus Natasha poznała Jay'a za pomocą Ally. Gdy dziewczynie zepsuł się komputer, nie miała nikogo, do kogo mogła się z tym zwrócić. Pożaliła się z tego Ally, która napomknęła, że jej chłopak interesuje się komputerami i informatyką, więc może będzie w stanie jej pomóc. cdn Nat poznała Mei - Lin Lang, kiedy potrzebowała kogoś, kto doradziłby jej jak zajmować się nowo zakupionymi roślinami. Hybryda postanowiła, że chce w końcu kupić do swojego pokoju ładne roślinki, które byłyby bardzo ładnym dodatkiem. Niezbyt umiała się jednak nimi zajmować, bo każda roślinka trafiająca w jej ręce więdła, nim nie minął nawet tydzień. Kojarzyła, że kotka interesuje się ogrodnictwem, wiec zwróciła się do niej z prośbą o pomoc. Mei skłamała na temat swojego doświadczenia z ogrodnictem, ale miała dobre zamiary. Po przedstawieniu zakupionych roślin, kotołaczka doradziła jej, co ma robić, posiłkując się wiedzą z internetu. Ku zaskoczeniu Nat, rośliny zwiędły dopiero po dwóch tygodniach. Dziewczyny wyjaśniły sobie tę sprawę, a hybryda nie miała niczego za złe Mei, wiedząc, że tylko chciała jej pomóc. Wrogowie Hatim Scythe Neomi Cay Miłość Natasha nie jest typem osoby, która bardzo łatwo się zakochuje, lub nawet dostaje zwykłego zauroczenia. Nie ma nic do miłość, jednak sama uważa, że nie nadaje się do bycia w związku, jakimkolwiek. Żyje według zasady, iż najpierw trzeba pokochać samego siebie, by móc kochać kogoś innego. Obecnie nie jest zainteresowana żadną dziewczyną i zbytnio jej to nie przeszkadza. Zwierzak Zainteresowania Pisanie i tworzenie Literatura Gry komputerowe Rysowanie Gra na gitarze Fotografia Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png Jaki cudowny i tragiczny jest ten moment w życiu, kiedy zaczynami dostrzegać otaczający nas świat.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png Chciałabym sobie wreszcie zdać sprawę z tego, że żyję.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png Ta bohaterka jest prawie tak pusta jak moja głowa.Plik:Cytat2.png - o bohaterce z książki. *Plik:Cytat1.png Każdy ma swoją opinię, ale jeśli ktoś uważa tę książkę za dobra obiektywnie... to obiektywnie jest z nim coś nie tak.Plik:Cytat2.png - a tutaj o samej książce. *Plik:Cytat1.png Czemu muszę płakać na widok każdego uroczego psa?Plik:Cytat2.png - podczas płakania nad uroczym psem. *Plik:Cytat1.png Zasnęłam przed chlebem. Znaczy, laptopem. Wybacz, zamyśliłam się.Plik:Cytat2.png *Plik:Cytat1.png Moje poczucie humoru to pula nieśmiesznych żartów sytuacyjnych, z których sama się później śmieję.Plik:Cytat2.png *Plik:Cytat1.png Czemu zawsze jak wracam do szkoły po dłuższej nieobecności, to musi tu stać się coś na miarę III wojny światowej.Plik:Cytat2.png *Plik:Cytat1.png Miło mi cię poznać, Justyna. Znaczy, Justin. Em... udam, że to rosyjski akcent.Plik:Cytat2.png - do Justina. *Plik:Cytat1.png Czy urodziłaś się w 547 roku? Bo najechałabym cię jak Słowianie Bałkany.Plik:Cytat2.png - gun fingers *Plik:Cytat1.png Czy jeśli ktoś jest pijany, i przez to czuję się pijana, to czy to nielegalne?Plik:Cytat2.png *Plik:Cytat1.png Oczywiście, że moja wymarzona dziewczyn to taka, która zarżnęłaby mnie podczas snu.Plik:Cytat2.png *Plik:Cytat1.png Ostatni raz byłam wyspana jak siedziałam przez 9 miesięcy w brzuchu mojej mamy.Plik:Cytat2.png Po czym ją/jego rozpoznać? #Wielkich skrzydłach i wężowym ogonie. #Łuskach na całym ciele. #Wiecznymi workami pod oczami. #Po bardzo głośnym i szybkim sposobie mówienia. #Nigdy się nie maluje. Wystąpienia Grim Rangers: Days of Undead Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Shane, Nat Ulubione powiedzonko: '''"Ciul im w piszczel", "W ogóle!" '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: '''Czy wiesz, kto jest jej ulubionym idolem? Serie Basic Nat9przeróbka.png *'Linia: *'Wydanie:' *'Numer asortymentu: -' *'Numer Modelu: -' Around the World Nat16.png *'Linia:' Around the World *'Strój: '''hanbok *'Numer asortymentu: -''' *'Numer Modelu: -' Nat w tej serii ma na sobie krótką wersję tradycyjnego, koreańskiego stroju - hanboku. Góra stroju jest w zielono-biało-czerwone wzory kwiatów. Pas, którym przewiązany jest strój ma biały kolor oraz znajduje się na nim czerwony frędzelek. Dół to biała, szeroka spódnica. Buty dziewczyny to zwykłe, białe baletki wiązane w kostce. Hybryda ma spięte włosy w niskiego kucyka, nie ma w tej serii również okularów. Ciekawostki *Urodziła się 18 maja. *Jest spod znaku Byka. *Nie lubi kaktusów, ma wrażenie, że przynoszą jej pecha. *Nie potrafi pływać, choć wiele razy próbowano ją nauczyć. *Od morza o wiele bardziej lubi góry, i nie jest to związane z nie potrafieniem pływać. Uwielbia górskie widoki, a wspinaczka zawsze poprawia jej humor. Niestety nawet po przeprowadzce mieszka daleko od jakichkolwiek gór. *Gdy jest smutna lub źle się czuje, ma nawyk do impulsywnego zamawiania rzeczy przez internet, najczęściej ciuchów albo jakiś pierdół. *Jej ulubioną serią książek są "Zwiadowcy", którzy sprawili, że zakochała się w fantastyce. *Ulubionym zwierzęciem dziewczyny są smoki i nikt nie wmówi jej, że to zła odpowiedź. Uwielbia też z całego serca psy i ptaki. *Jej ukochaną rasą psów są berneńskie psy pasterskie i bernardyny. Ogólnie kocha duże rasy psów. Niesamowicie śmieszy ją za to rasa greyhound, przez co też ją uwielbia. *Uwielbia pluszaki, ma ich mnóstwo w swoim pokoju i to jeden z najbardziej trafionych prezentów dla niej. *Posiada keyboard, jednak ma małą motywację, by uczyć się na nim grać. *Potrafi zniszczyć przez przypadek wszystko, jak np. gitarę, którą kiedyś przełamała na pół i rozpaczała nad nią jak nad własnym dzieckiem. *Nazwała swojego laptopa "Jaskier". *Z języków zna rosyjski, polski oraz angielski, jak i trochę niemieckiego, którego nienawidzi. *Obrzydza ją widok żył i krwi. Bardzo również boi się pobierania krwi, najczęściej robi jej się podczas niego słabo. *Przeraźliwie boi się pijawek, szczypawek oraz kleszczy. Galeria nat1.png|Picture Day nat2.png nat3.png|School's Out nat4.png|Music Festival nat5.png|I <3 Fashion nat6.png|Music Festival wersja Woodstock :'D nat16.png|Around the World nat7.png|Dance 'till Dawn nat8.png|Freaky Field Trip nat9.png|Basic bez edycji nat9przeróbka.png|Basic z ręcznie wklejonymi skrzydłami i ogonem nattwarza.png|Główka Nat NatashaSzkic by Rochi.jpeg|od Rochi <3 NatiAmel.png|Z Amelie i Blair jako fearleaderki nat13.png|Skull Shores, Gloom Beach i Dead Tired nat14.png|Black Carpet i Art Class słowiańskiprzykuc.png|prawdziwa forma home screech home Hinata Hinata Shimizu - ' 116 letni kitsune pochodzący z Japonii. Osobowość Wygląd Hinata jest bardzo niską (149 cm wzrostu) i drobną osobą o szczupłej figurze. Całe jego ciało pokrywają delikatne piegi, najwięcej ma ich na plecach. Włosy chłopaka są rude, średniej długości i naturalnie kręcone. Jego oczy mają kolor mlecznej czekolady, Hinata ma również bardzo ładne, długie rzęsy, jak i zadbane brwi. Chłopaka charakteryzuje również para rudych uszu oraz dwa rude lisie ogonki z białymi końcówkami. Ma małe i delikatne dłonie z paznokciami w kształcie migdałów. Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|190pxJaponia - państwo usytuowane na wąskim łańcuchu wysp na zachodnim Pacyfiku, u wschodnich wybrzeży Azji, o długości 3,3 tys. km. Archipelag rozciąga się niemal południkowo (Japończycy utrzymują, że ich kraj ma kształt „trzydniowego Księżyca”) pomiędzy 45°33′ a 20°25′ stopniem szerokości północnej, od Morza Ochockiego na północy do Morza Wschodniochińskiego i Tajwanu na południu. Stolica Tokio jest usytuowana prawie dokładnie na tej samej szerokości geograficznej co Ateny, Pekin, Teheran i Waszyngton. Archipelag składa się z czterech głównych wysp: Hokkaido, Honsiu, Sikoku i Kiusiu (97% obszaru lądowego) oraz 6848 mniejszych wysp. Według danych z 2006 r. łączna powierzchnia kraju wynosi 377 921 km². Większość powierzchni jest pokryta górami. Najwyższym szczytem jest czynny wulkan Fudżi (3776 m). Z tego powodu prawie połowa ludności zamieszkuje nadmorski pas nizin rozciągający się pomiędzy Tokio a Osaką i Nagoją. Tam też rozwijało się rolnictwo i przemysł. Obszar ten stanowi 13% terytorium kraju. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|173pxKitsune - japońskie określenie lisa, używane w języku polskim w znaczeniu bajkowej postaci z dawnych mitów i podań. Lisy są bohaterami japońskiego folkloru, o cechach podobnych do europejskich skrzatów. W mitologii japońskiej przedstawiane są jako istoty rozumne i posiadające magiczne zdolności, które zwiększają się wraz z wiekiem i zdobytą wiedzą. Przede wszystkim mają one zdolność przyjmowania ludzkiej postaci. Niektóre legendy opisują kitsune wykorzystujące te zdolności do oszukiwania i omamiania. Inne historie ukazują je jako wiernych, opiekunów, przyjaciół, kochanków i żony. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Jamie, Kornelia, Amelie, Leila Znajomi Carol Bodmin, Brie, Genevieve, San hee, Justin, Cookie Wrogowie Hatim, Leah, Agledali Miłość Avou Jackal Zwierzak Zainteresowania Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym go rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Hina, Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: ...a najmniej: Zwierzak: ''' '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: Ulubiony kolor: ' Wszystkie kolor od żółtego po czerwony, lubi też złoty. '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' 'Ciekawostka: ' Ciekawostki *Obchodzi urodziny 12 czerwca; jest spod znaku Bliźniąt. *Jego imię oznacza "słonecznik" po japońsku (向日葵), a nazwisko "czysty, woda" (清水). *Wręcz nienawidzi kwaśnych smaków, nigdy nie używa cytryny, nawet do herbaty. *Hinata potrafi angielski, japoński, podstawy koreańskiego oraz chińskiego, jak i również niemiecki. Galeria Tae 'Park Taehyung - ' Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia '''thumb|left|192pxKorea Południowa – państwo w Azji Wschodniej, południowej części Półwyspu Koreańskiego powstałe po II wojnie światowej na terenach zajętych przez wojska USA. Republika Korei oficjalnie rości sobie pretensje do całego terytorium Korei. Korea Południowa jest republiką. Konstytucja państwa została uchwalona w roku 1988. Władza ustawodawcza należy do Zgromadzenia Narodowego. Głową państwa jest prezydent, wybierany w wyborach powszechnych. Władzę wykonawczą sprawuje rząd na czele z premierem powoływanym przez prezydenta. Klasyczny potwór thumb|left|150pxWilkołak – w wielu mitologiach (m.in. słowiańskiej i germańskiej) i legendach człowiek, który potrafił się przekształcić w wilka. Był wtedy groźny dla innych ludzi i zwierząt domowych, gdyż atakował je w morderczym szale. Wierzono, że wilkołakiem można stać się za sprawą rzuconego uroku lub po ukąszeniu przez innego wilkołaka. Przeistoczenie w wilka było również możliwe dzięki natarciu się specjalną maścią. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją/jego rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Serie nazwa serii obrazek *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - opis Ciekawostki Galeria Nathair Nathair "Vipera" Husk - ' Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia 'thumb|left|180pxAnglia – największa i najludniejsza część składowa Zjednoczonego Królestwa Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii Północnej, w przeszłości samodzielne królestwo. Anglię zamieszkuje 83% całkowitej populacji państwa. Region zajmuje dwie trzecie wyspy Wielkiej Brytanii i ma granice lądowe z Walią na zachodzie i Szkocją na północy. Wyspa oblewana jest przez Morze Północne, Morze Irlandzkie, Ocean Atlantycki i kanał La Manche. Stolicą Anglii jest Londyn. Klasyczny potwór Bazyliszek, czasem nazywany królem węży – mityczne stworzenie, pojawiające się w legendach, podaniach i bajkach wielu narodowości (także w Polsce). Bazyliszek, wykluwający się z jaj, które składają siedmioletnie koguty, a następnie wysiadywany 9 lat przez ropuchy lub węże, może żyć wiele wieków. Według innych legend bazyliszek jest stworzeniem, które rodzi się raz na 100 lat z jaja złożonego przez koguta. Wyglądem przypomina olbrzymiego węża, kojarzony jest także z jaszczurką. Może osiągnąć do piętnastu metrów długości. Żywi się wszelkiego rodzaju ssakami, ptakami, a także większością gadów. Jest śmiertelnym wrogiem pająków. Jego jad, odór, a nawet spojrzenie powodowało śmierć. Fakt ten w legendach był powszechnie wykorzystywany: bohater podstępem zmuszał bazyliszka, aby ten spojrzał w lustro lub w inny przedmiot, w którym może ujrzeć swoje odbicie, aby uśmiercić gada. Naturalnym czynnikiem, który może doprowadzić do śmierci bazyliszka jest pianie koguta. Zabić mogła go również łasica swoim zapachem. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png Znam swoją wartość, umiem ocenić moje możliwości. Świat o mnie usłyszy, prędzej czy później.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.pngWszystko można obrócić w truciznę.Plik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją/jego rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Ciekawostki *Jego drugi cytat to nawiązanie do słów wypowiedzianych przez Cassiopeię z gry League of Legends. Galeria Dacey Dacey Kahnyeli - ''' Osobowość Wygląd Miejsce pochodzenia '''Gwatemala (República de Guatemala) – państwo w Ameryce Środkowej, położone nad Oceanem Atlantyckim i Oceanem Spokojnym. Graniczy z Salwadorem (203 km), Hondurasem (256 km), Meksykiem (962 km), Belize (266 km) – łączna długość granic wynosi 1687 km, ponadto 400 km wybrzeża morskiego. Gwatemalczycy to stosunkowo młodzi ludzie (40% ludności ma poniżej lat 14). Potomkowie Europejczyków oraz Latynosi stanowią tu tylko 59,4%, reszta to natomiast w większości Majowie. Większość mieszkańców to katolicy, protestanci i inni chrześcijanie. Spora grupa ludzi wyznaje wierzenia Majów. Klasyczny potwór Kukulkan (Kukulcan, Tepeu Gucumatz) – w kulturze Majów odpowiednik azteckiego boga Quetzalcoatla, a także inkaskiego Wirakoczy; Zielony Pierzasty Wąż, stworzyciel świata i krzewiciel cywilizacji – utożsamiany z twórcą kultury Majów Itzamną. Kukulkan jako bóg i władca czterech elementów: ziemi, wiatru, wody oraz ognia – reprezentowanych kolejno przez jego atrybuty, czyli kukurydzę, sępa, rybę i jaszczurkę uznawany był także za bóstwo odrodzenia i zmartwychwstania, natomiast w kulturze Tolteków za podniesionego do rangi bóstwa założyciela cywilizacji, twórcę medycyny i pierwszego systemu kalendarzowego, nauczyciela rolnictwa i rybołówstwa. Niekiedy nazywany także „Bogiem B”. Relacje Rodzina Dalsza rodzina Przyjaciele Znajomi Wrogowie Miłość Zwierzak Zainteresowania Biografia Niezapomniane cytaty *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu *Plik:Cytat1.png tutaj wpisz cytatPlik:Cytat2.png - adnotacja do cytatu Po czym ją/jego rozpoznać? Wystąpienia Drop Dead Diary Serie nazwa serii obrazek *Linia: *Wydanie: *Numer asortymentu: - *Numer Modelu: - opis Ciekawostki Galeria 200px POSTACIE DO PRZEBUDOWY Marina Nazarova Diana Eclipse Aiko "Susie" Sato Tomas Ragnar Rantan Ameteru POSTACIE DO LEKKICH ZMIAN Lucas Cry 200px Kategoria:Ejyh